AB Negative
by BlueRegina06
Summary: The monster lurks within and it's insatiable. Pain... Pain is good, tormenting death is even better... But blood is the best of all. Then, The One comes, AB negative; the rarest of all blood types. What's it gonna be? Devour or Cherish? The demon's greatest dilemma... - AU, gore, yaoi, swearing, violence.
1. The Beast Within

**Hooray, new story. This one is kinda different though. The idea wasn't mine originally; it was a friend's idea. She wrote the thing like three years ago and I happened to stumble upon it in my fictions files. It wasn't Grimmichi either but because I loved the plot, I asked her if I could do it Grimmichi and share it with you guys and she said it was fine so, here it is! I must tell ya though that my friend has written only the first two chapters (which I edited also), so the rest of the story will be written by me. I'm really excited.**

**Having said all that, I'd like to warn you one more time that this fiction might contain gore. Killings. You know; nasty shit. So if it makes you uncomfortable, hit the back button, yes? Thanks.**

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

The loud music, the smell of the cigarettes and all these flashing lights were making me uneasy. Not because I didn't like clubs but because I despised the smell of alcohol. I also had this dumb childhood friend of mine, Shinji Hirako, who was clinging on me and giggling like the drunkard he was. For the past couple of hours, so to say. The rest of our company were supposedly dancing... around here. _The hell would I know_. I didn't think I knew any of them and if I did, I certainly didn't remember it.

How many hours had it been since we entered that shithole? I didn't know. I only came because I didn't have anything else, more entertaining, to do.

That damned Shinji was now holding the collar of my buttoned up, black shirt, his shoulder length blond hair tickling my nose. I wrinkled it in discomfort, watching him stuffing another shot of a strong alcoholic drink down his throat too.

"Neeee, Grimmjow... Why er'ya so cold tonight?", he murmured, placing the empty glass on the wooden counter, his breath hot and heady on my neck. He couldn't have been more drunk; after all, it was the fifteenth shot of vodka he was consuming.

His body could barely stand, had I not been holding him. His defences were 85% down. No, fuck that; 91.7% down. Vision, blurry and weakened. Breath, shallow and short. His mind… well that was out of question. A bundle of messy, horny thoughts.

An easy prey. He wouldn't even realize what had happened to him until it was too late.

"Neeee, Grimmjoooow," he cooed. He was staring at me, silently begging me with his sparkly, golden eyes.

All the alcohol filling my olfactory bulbs and now that guy almost spreading his soul to me... _I was getting hungry_. And it wasn't a good thing.

His thoughts were full of me. I knew what he wanted. I knew exactly what all these people wanted in that shitty place. But if Shin knew who I really was, I was certain he wouldn't even want to look at me again… Hell, he'd even run away screaming bloody murder.

He started rubbing on me harder, touching my body temptingly and in places he shouldn't. I rolled my eyes and huffed in agitation. It was not that he had a crush on me, I knew that for sure. He just wanted to have some fun. To get laid. And apparently, I was the most fitting one to carry out that wish. He was lucky though that I was the one he was holding on to because if it had been someone else, poor Shinji, who knew what would have happened to you and your dignity.

No seriously, from all the people left for me in this world, Shinji had to be the one I cared for the most. And not in a romantic way. Don't see him like this, drunk and pathetic. When he was sober, he was one of the smartest and most badass people I knew. He could kick some ass with both his words and fists and I wholeheartedly respected him for that. As my childhood friend, we grew up together and he helped me with all the shit that I had been going through.

The shit I was still going through...

Even though my sexual preferences had changed due to certain, unfortunate, circumstances, I could never see Shinji as lover. Not only Shinji though; every single human being was way out of my league.

I had promised to myself that I wouldn never fall in love again.

Having said all that, the truth was that Shinji was honestly getting on my nerves that night; at first it was kinda funny to watch him stumble and trip on his feet but now I was getting angry, thus hungry.

"Sorry Shin, you are not gonna get laid tonight," I growled in his ear and with that I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the bar. I could sense his disappointment and frustration and I knew he wasn't going to give up that easily.

We went outside to the fresh, clean air; it had to be only a few hours before dawn. _Shinji wouldn't make it to classes for sure. He would spend the day vomiting and having the worst hangover of his still short life._

It wouldn't have been a problem for me, on the other hand; bottom line was that I didn't get to sleep at nights.

_Monsters do not fall asleep. The weight of their sin in too heavy, too torturous._

I felt his hand sliding down my back all the way to my ass and I thought _really?_ He was hugging me, trying to seduce me once again with those eyes full of pent up lust.

I hate lust. Lust makes me hungry.

"C'mon Grimmjow, let's get outta here and do somethin' more fun, shall we?"

Shinji wasn't the only one who had had a few drinks that night. I myself had drunk several beers, maybe even more than I should have and the alcohol did drop my self-endurance by a crucial 48%. It made me more vulnerable to invitations like the one that Shinji was so kindly making.

_It made me hungry... So hungry._

_Get a hold of yourself_, I mentally chided.

"I will get ya home, let's go get a Taxi," I told him and began walking down the street. Where the hell were the taxis?

"Nooooooo," he whined loudly, the sound piercing through my over-sensitive ear drums, "I want'cha ta fuck me Grimmjow!"

I cringed, my attention fleetingly stopping on the few minds that had noticed us. "Yeah right, it would be nice if ya didn't yell it though," I snapped sarcastically.

Everybody was looking at us now but I didn't really give a shit. I was only getting angry at Shinji; he was making a fool of himself. Not to mention that he was making me hungry and I had only eaten a few days ago. Still he wouldn't give up. _Stubborn motherfucker_.

_Oh for the love of Jesus that kid!_

He dared to push me against the nearest wall with a move that I could have dodged easily. Humans were so predictable, even without me having to read their minds.

Shinji had started pressing me harder against the wall, putting all of his effort to keep me there. _Weak. Pathetic. Powerless. Much like all humans_.

"Do me," he husked sensually into my ear.

_Shit_.

_I AM HUNGRY._

My mind went blank. I was immediately paralysed as the familiar and oh so sweet scent of blood filled my nostrils. When people are aroused their blood becomes hotter. When their blood becomes hotter, their scent becomes stronger. I do not need analyse what happens to me when the scent gets stronger; I think it's pretty obvious.

I get hungrier.

_B positive; that was Shinji's blood type_. Shit, I knew I was hungry but it didn't even cross my mind that it was that bad.

I wanted to taste his flesh, to sink my teeth into his tender, tanned skin. I couldn't move. It felt as time had stopped and much like a starry sky, every person around me began glowing. Brightly, the signal throbbing along with their heart beats.

_There was a circle of food and I was right in the middle of it._

I knew everything and everyone existing within 50m range. Who they were, their age, their _thoughts_, everything.

They progressively filled my mind, tiny whispers but they still made it fuzzy.

_"Geez, I drank too much already..."_

_"Maybe I will get Mary to suck my dick tonight..."_

_"I have a test to tomorrow..."_

_"I need money..."_

_"I want more alcohol..."_

_"I am glad those two are getting the show on the road, they are both so cute and they seem to be very into it"._

_Getting-the-show-on-the-road… _

Fuck them, what did they know?

Shinji's hands were digging into my pants.

"What the fuck'er ya doing, Shin?", I snarled and pushed him off of me. _God, couldn't he contain himself a little?!_

"C'mon, yer already hard," he protested and licked his lips, his eyes glued on my crotch. I wanted to laugh hysterically, to bang my head against the wall a few times, until the fucking bricks broke, but I didn't.

_I am hard because I want to fucking eat you, idiot!_

I didn't say that. How could I ever say that? Not that Shinji would understand in the current stage he was.

His scent however... His scent got even stronger and my whole body felt as if it was electrocuted.

_I AM HUNGRY._

That voice inside my head was getting louder and louder each passing second. At that moment, I knew I only had minutes if not seconds before _it _was completely awake.

Shinji was in actual danger. I had to get him out of there, fucking fast before I ended up eating my best friend.

I grabbed his hand once again and started dashing to the main road. Shinji stumbled, he could hardy keep up with my brisk, urgent pace. _Aw shit._ I forgot to mention that in _that _state, my speed got a tad greater. My vision was even getting blurry too; one could say that I saw in the infrared wavelengths at times like this. I didn't know nor cared. All I knew was that I could only see flashing lights around me, blinking only one thing.

_Eat me._

"Taxi!", I screamed in my panic. It was starting._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, it was coming_! I was even holding my chest, my breathing coming out in really short and fast intervals.

It was that moment Shinji decided to be drunkenly attentive to details and touched my shoulder.

"Oi, Grimm, are you ok?"

_Blood pressure 140/95, high because of the alcohol. Bone type, thin in the middle but thick at the ends, relatively strong_. My stomach fluttered with excitement and I felt myself grinning against my will. Oh, the sound they'd make if they cracked under my fingers would be so beautiful, almost orgasm-like.

_Flesh layer thickness 5 cm, approximately 3.8cm to the common carotid artery_. No problem at all, my fangs would sink in so easily.

The blood tasted better in the carotid artery. Oh, oh, and the brachial artery too. It was fresh, straight out from the heart and...

_Shit, don't think about that, idiot_.

Officially, I was losing it.

I thanked whoever was up there when I saw the taxi turning around the corner. Once it stopped in front of us, I literally grabbed Shinji and threw him inside the car.

"Brokeback hill, 5th house at Sword Road," I barked and threw some dollars to the driver. "Go!".

The driver a look as if I had sprouted another head or two. His mind wasn't different either. He thought that I was crazy and I indeed was, but he wouldn't understand _my_ personal version of crazy.

_I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Shit. That bastard. He went too far, he almost got me going for a second_, I mentally chanted.

Shinji's blood was getting further and further away and I sighed in relief. Thankfully, I wouldn't start chasing after the car because once my best friend was out of the game, the other smells got to me.

_A positive_. A woman passing past besides me, her hair in a ponytail and her nice, slim neck presented to me in all its glory. She gave me a promising look and bit her lower lip. _Aw, not another invitation._ Sometimes I really hated that I was tall, young, handsome, with blue eyes and matching blue hair. All those seductive eyes eating me up like I was some piece of meat... _Fuck._ Little did they know that in reality, _they_ were the piece of meat.

I licked my lips and my mouth began to water. She looked so vulnerable, so beautiful in my hungry eyes.

I manically searched my pockets. It had to be somewhere around here, I always carried one in case of an emergency.

_A lollipop._

Laugh if you may but sugar was the only thing that could calm me down when I was in a state like this. Once I put it in my mouth I immediately felt its soothing power. It wasn't entirely satisfying, however, the smell of blood was not as overpowering as it was ninety point seven seconds ago. I stayed there for several minutes, passionately licking my saviour which was quickly getting devoured by my tongue.

There came the bad news though; sugar could only calm me down for a small amount of time. The craving was still there and it would continue to exist unless I did something to satisfy my urges. I had only a limited amount of time to plan my next move. This place was full of people and I couldn't just start attacking pedestrians in the middle of the main street. My current location wasn't to my advantage. On the contrary, where I lived, aka in one of the most unpopular neighbourhoods in town, finding food wasn't so difficult. I could always get a prostitute or two if I batted my eyelashes and smirk my sexy smirk. Women fell down the trap easily. I normally went for people that nobody would look for or cry for. Spare myself the drama and the guilt, you know? Their story wouldn't even make it to the news. Prostitutes always got killed at one point or another, at least in my town. Nobody cares about them.

The thing was that I had prostitutes a few days ago, so I wouldn't go for them again. They were always an easy target, breaking under my fingers like a brittle twig. Also, their blood didn't taste all that good, mainly because of the drugs they did and all those STDs circulating their bodies.

That night, I wanted something different. I wanted to hear screams...

Most of the time, they didn't even know what hit them. My victims that was. Sometimes, if I was in good mood, I gave a fast, painless death. But unfortunately for my preys, that was not the common case and tonight wasn't an exception.

I enjoyed - _no wait_ - I _loved_ inflicting pain. I loved hearing the sweet noise of the bones cracking under my weight... And their screams. Fuck, their screams almost made me come each time.

_Yup, you know it._

For me, sex wasn't sticking my dick into a willing whole and thrust my pelvis, no. It was sinking my teeth into supple flesh and suck the life out of my "partner", break a few bones in the way.

That was the case tonight; I was up to a bigger challenge than a prostitute. I wanted to take my time and enjoy my meal. I could feel, it my instincts were telling me that trouble was coming. I could smell _them _too; have been for some time now. They had been tailing me, observing me.

They were four, one of them drunk as fuck, the others already high. Their thoughts of course, didn't make any sense either. Everything was set for my act; I only had to trap them somewhere quiet, a place where their screams wouldn't reach the outside world.

_Shit, if I could just turn and fuck the shit out of them_. I wanted that. I needed that. I craved for that...

_Patience. Patience is a virtue, Grimmjow._

The smell of their blood, how red and gorgeous it would look once I'd torn their flesh into pieces... Those images had already gotten into me and made me shudder from my core.

The night was starless, moonless as I made my way to the subway where nobody remotely smart would dare to step in at that time. It was the perfect place to feast upon them. A small breeze blew my hair and I sighed in contentment. I had finished my lollipop for some minutes now, too.

_Time was up._

The voice was coming back, telling me that I had to pierce my claws into their flesh. _Blood_. I didn't resist, my mind was going all blurry again. I didn't mind it after all this time. Besides, my plan was set; I got them were I wanted them to be. I didn't have to think anymore, only act. To let my instincts take over and move my body as they pleased.

As I climbed down the stairs to the subway, I could sense the excitement of my hunters, which only served to make me grin evilly. They thought they got me for sure, that there was no escape, that they had already won. Little did they know that _I_ was the hunter and _they _were my preys. It was funny, really. Some petty, worthless human beings to get _me._

_Insert evil, throaty laughter. _

Their excitement became mine; the noises they would make while I was crushing their brains with my bare hands filled my mind to the brim. My claws were getting bigger, my fangs were throbbing, ready to tear apart their flesh, ready to satisfy me.

_Us_.

I headed over to the end of a subway, to a dark place perfect for my trap. I had done the same trick before, so I knew how it worked. I got in position. Now I had to wait for them to come to me.

Their essence came to my nostrils. It filled me up, it made me hard. I let myself go. I surrendered to the beast inside and his obnoxious planning … Blood types; two A positive, one B negative and one O positive. _Mmmmh, variety._ I wanted to moan in pleasure. Average height 171 cm. Bone strength... _hmm, that was a little disappointing. They didn't have too thick bones_. Flesh thickness 7 cm, most of it fat. No muscle. _Fuck, they wouldn't put up much of a fight either._ Not that they could, but it was fun when they tried.

Youngest 25, oldest 40. Maximum approaching speed 2km/h; arrival time less than a minute. Possible escape roots; 10m to the left and then turn right. Nearest camera 20m afar. Possibility of success 99.9%.

_Perrrrrfect_… Hell yeah I wanted to purr.

Their footsteps were coming towards me, closer and closer. They could see me and I could see myself through their eyes. _Pretty, vulnerable boy. Easy prey._

_Ha. Fucking. Ha._

"Well, well what do we have here?", said the older A positive. He wasn't taller than my 6'2, he had short, unevenly cut black hair. He approached me and the rest of his company surrounded me, snickering in mischief. I bit my lip in order to stop myself from laughing and get out of character.

He grabbed my jacket, pulling me closer to his warm body as he did. I could smell his breath; it stunk of alcohol. He touched my neck with his knife, right above my external carotid artery and he grinned. He was pathetic; he thought he stood a chance against me just because his _boys_ were around to help him. Speaking of the others, they came closer too and grasped my arms, pulling them at the back of my body. Supposedly, I couldn't move like that. I could hear them giggle. The third one, O positive, started searching me for my wallet... Or not; his hand slid in front of my crotch...

"So what's gonna be, pretty boy? Yer gonna play with us or not?"

_Play with you? You took the words from my mouth,_ mister.

_Of course I'll play with you. I'll play with all of you._

"Sure," I whispered, the feral grin finally finding its way to my lips. I cackled.

_It was going down._

Under the dim lights of the subway, my originally blue eyes became red. Soon, the blinking light of their pumping heart was all I could see.

Like a flawless sword I moved, penetrating the air with an absolute strike. My hand moved in a straight line piercing through the chest bone of my first prey. He gasped, then gurgled a scream of pain. I snickered. I touched his heart for one second, wrapped my fingers around it and then continued pulling it all the way out. I pushed him back with my leg. He fell down to the cold floor of the subway, the agony depicted on his crystal, dulled by death eyes, his blood splattered all over the place, adorning the normally grey floor. _How pretty!_ More and more of his blood was coming out from his violated body and I grinned in triumph. Damn, I was so good at this. I managed to kill him while he had that priceless expression on his face.

_Grimmjow: 1 - Attackers: 0_

His heart in my hand was still beating. I licked it with my tongue, felt it writhing against it and I nearly swooned. Finally…

_Blood_.

_Let the game begin._

There was a while of shocked silence before the screaming began. I laughed out loud, oh so fucking thrilled. That was by far my favourite part; the part when the hunter discovers that he was actually the prey from the beginning. The wonder of the unknown, of the incomprehensible. Yeah, I did all that and then some more.

The air filled with the disgusting sound of human flesh, shaking and trying to escape. This triggered the adrenaline to be secreted in their systems and they began running for the exit. I sighed in disappointment, shaking my head. What a pity; I did not have time to enjoy my meal. I had to be quick.

Surprisingly enough, one had stayed a few meters away and was now screaming at me while pointing his knife. _Hmm, fight or flight reaction. How interesting._

"What the fuck, ya monster!?", O positive screamed, absolutely petrified. His legs were even shacking, his face was pale, full of terror. I did not answer but I grinned instead, tasting the fear in his scent.

_Hoo, boy, that got me so hard._

I was beside him in no time and soundlessly I placed my hands on one of his shoulders and the other on his forearm. And then I pulled. See, this is what happens when you touch my dick without permission.

_What a loud crack it made…_ Music to my ears.

More blood on my face, _fuck, I was ecstatic_, and now the beautiful sound of his cries. Of course he was in pain. Please, I had torn his arm away.

My attention quickly snapped to the other two; they were getting away. Or at least, trying too. Aw, didn't they know that the best part of the hunt was watching your prey's desperate attempts to flee while you both knew that there was no probability of success?

I caught up with them in a blink. The final touch, my claws on his neck, a definite cut and then... BAM! B negative's neck was wide open. I let the hot blood slide down my hand for a minute, enjoying its heat while taking the stranger's life away. I let the corpse to fall down, the blood now pooling at my feet. _Let him rest,_ I thought so that I could finish the other two who were oh so patiently waiting for me to kill them.

_Let him rest like the meat you've just cooked. _

_And I eat my meat bleeding rare too._

I turned back to the others and got closer to them. I grabbed the alive A positive, the youngest one, who was staring at me with bleary, dilated eyes filled with terror, and threw him on the wall. His skull made a satisfying sound, his brains became a soup and leaked out of what used to be his head. He made the perfect decoration for the subways ever listless walls. The last one, the unlucky one with the O positive. He was the one of whose arm I had so viciously amputated, the one that had touched my crotch. I kept him alive to play with him a little more, to show him how it was done, to break each and every one bone in his body, even the seasamoid bones, before greedily devouring his being. I was so happy. His screams filled my ears and kept verifying my existence as a monster, not a human but the beast which acted upon his instincts with no ethical or moral barriers.

That night I feasted upon people like a cannibal, a true maniac. This is who I truly was.

_Grimmjow: 4 - attackers... nonexistent._

_Good job me._

If Shinji knew that, he wouldn't want to see me again, let alone sleep with me, would he?

**XXXX**

**I'd like to know what you think. C'mon, give some lovin' to my friend.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	2. Reminiscing, Deadly Oasis

**Onwards.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Was I always a monster? No, definitely not. It has been four years already and I didn't even realize it. Time for me didn't exactly pass by. As I thought correctly at first, I wasn't aging.

One could say that I brought it to myself. Maybe that was the case, I don't know for sure. _Do I regret my actions, do I want to go back to "normal", do I feel guilty about all those people I've killed?_ These questions have stopped pestering my mind for quite a while. It was the only way I could survive the madness.

I was not human anymore therefore I stopped thinking as one. Why would I? Monsters don't think; they kill.

Consciousness? No, not my cup of tea. Dignity? Shame? Guilt? I have thrown these unnecessary emotions away. My survival was all that mattered to me, how to manipulate and tricking everyone into believing that I was someone that I was not. I have a lot of fun doing that. Watching people trusting me and then the accusatory look of betrayal in their eyes once I'd revealed my true nature... Yeah, I loved that part.

Why? I knew you'd ask that.

I had to become a monster for the sake of love. If you asked me, I'd say that love is the greatest monstrosity of all, greater than killing someone.

_I wasn't like that yet _she_ made me who I am now._

I met her almost five years ago; I was 15 and she was 16. She lived two blocks away from my house, but we didn't exactly knew each other's existences. However, fate being bigger sadist than I am, I accidentally dumped in her one day, while having another one of these long walks of mine. I used to spend a lot of time outside my house, trying to find every possible excuse not to return there. And when nothing was left for me to do, I headed to the nearby park and sat on the bench for hours until it was late at night. _Then_ I would return home, trying to be very quiet not to wake my father up. He was an alcoholic, unemployed for years and years. My mother was the one who brought food on the table. She was working on the local supermarket, doing overnight shifts just to get a few more dollars.

I loved my mother; she was the most wonderful person I knew. She was always so kind towards me, her only son, always trying to have a smile on her face and look at the positive side of life. Always tried to look brave when I couldn't. I loved her so much.

My old man though, that useless, obnoxious and shitty bastard... I couldn't stand him. For one thing, he always got fucking drunk with the money that my mother worked so hard to earn. He wouldn't stop there, though. It was a common thing for him to beat us up once in a while, break a thing or two in the kitchen. He would go out of control almost every day; me and my mother were lucky if he didn't physically assault us for a day.

I can remember the beating even now, the harassing, the touching in an inappropriate manner from when I was still very young. He never raped me though but that was only because my mother was around and he raped her instead.

Thinking back then, I really wanted to kill him. I really wanted to cause him terrifying, horrible, mortifying and dreadful death. I wanted to see his blood litter the floor while I cut his head off his body and played soccer with it.

_Fearsome thoughts for such an inexperienced young man, weren't they?_

This is how I grew up; in the agony and the fear of the next strike.

I never got the chance to forget my past since my old man was oh so kind to leave his marks on the most obvious parts of my body. My arms. I still bear in mind that day, the day he made those marks... It was one of the things that reminds me who I used to be. How weak, how pathetic.

_How human._

My father was really drunk that night, he had thrown up already some times. He couldn't walk straight either but he could definitely do what he had planned to. They were in the kitchen, my mother was screaming, begging him to stop. Of course he didn't, he never did. He was yelling his unintelligible drunken nonsense, complaining about not having money to pay for his beer. See, these were the kinds of problems that he had.

He broke the bottle he had been holding the entire time, turning it into a lethal weapon. He attacked my mother, cut her face, her eyes were two red, oozing with blood, holes that night, I remember it vividly. Blood was all over the place and the bastard was shouting nonsense again, not even remotely close to stopping the assault.

I couldn't bear to watch, I couldn't stand it any longer; I ran into the kitchen, placing my body in front of my mother like a human shield. Come to think of it, that was such a _human_ reaction. My legs were shaking too. I demanded for him to stop, he didn't. He simply laughed evilly and sliced me with the broken bottle too. They were deep cuts. Those on my arms I mean. He had apparently cut the arteries as well, since the blood was sprouting out of the wound like a fountain. Even I, who used to cut myself on the same spot couldn't have done it better.

I wasn't afraid of blood back then either. Though, it wasn't exactly what I fed on.

_I also had an interesting blood type; O negative._

Cursing me, the most worthless son ever, the blows had no end. I felt dizzy from the blood loss and I fell down in the end, tasting my own blood on my tongue. It wasn't appealing, lemme tell you that. I thought I was going to die for sure that night.

I woke up in the hospital still dazzled, confused. Apparently some of the neighbours had heard the screams and called the police but it all happened after I had passed out so I didn't remember anything.

I kept the bandages on my hands for almost one month so that everyone would realize what had happened. Nobody talked to me, of course. Who would want to have a kid prone to misfortune by their side? It was only natural that I didn't have friends either.

Humans... They try to stay out of trouble.

It was only during a hot summer day, I that I got to meet her. I was taking my regular long walk for the third time that afternoon. This was during the time that I could still cry. I was crying because of the usual reasons; I had a shitty live, a father who only cared if his beer is cold enough and a mother, with only one good-working eye, who worked her ass off every day to the point of collapse. Could you blame me, really? Those weren't tears of weakness but tears of rage. It was so unfair, you know? Even after what my old hag did, nobody dared to say a word to the police. Nobody knew what had happened. Or more precisely, nobody _wished _to know what had happened. Besides, my father was long gone when the police had arrived.

She turned to look at me as soon as our bodies connected. Her blond hair was waving at the summer breeze, her eyes full of the sea, deep blue, they were swallowing me. I let myself get swept by them. She had to be an angel who had descended upon on the earth to save me. Her voice soft and magical when she spoke to me for the first time.

"Are you ok?"

I didn't answer at first, completely dumbfounded by her beauty. I just kept staring at her. She smiled kindly and took my hand in hers as if there was nothing wrong with it and we started to walk but I wasn't paying too much attention. I didn't care were we went, I didn't want to know, all I knew was that if I was with that person I was going to be ok. And at that moment, shapeless emotions flooded my heart, emotions that made my knees go weak and my stomach curl in anticipation. It had to be only one thing.

_Love_.

Shortly after I learnt that her name was Alice. _How fitting._ She bought me chocolate ice cream, as if I was some five year old baby but it was comforting enough for my broken heart. She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and petted my hair like a mother. Her fingers were pleasantly cold against my skin. Maybe it was from the ice cream, maybe she was cold. I didn't know.

"Why were you crying?", she asked me again.

Although she was just another stranger, I felt at ease with her. I felt as if she had the cure to my disease. It was a comfortable and warm sensation just being beside her, so I told her about... Everything. About every single problem of mine.

"Oh don't worry," she had said cheerfully, "Look!" And she slightly lifted her shirt, pointing at a large, nasty bruise.

"My father did that to me."

I was shocked to say at the very least and felt ashamed. "I am sorry," I muttered and averted my eyes from her exposed skin. I was a teenager you know, some things didn't go entirely unnoticed.

"Don't be," she said, shaking her head negatively, "He is just a stupid dork. That's why I am studying to get away from here and become a lawyer so that I can put scum like him in jail." She was still smiling while she said that and held my hand close to her chest.

I was stunned, utterly surprised by the answer I had just received. And I had a pretty good reason, hadn't I? This person was going through exactly the same situation as I was and _look at her_, she was still so positive and bright.

After that little encounter, we became closer with Alice and I told her everything about me; who I was, things I liked, things I disliked and I certainly craved to know more about her. But she never really opened herself up to me. Alice was more like a mystery, like a Wonderland. I didn't know where our relationship would lead me but I kept chasing her tail eagerly.

_Some pathetic human I was. All depended and shit. Che._

But Alice would always help me, she would always stand by my side and hold me when I needed to be held. I admired her for her dreams, her attitude and the way she dealt with things. She was my angel, my saviour, the one who brought light to my miserable life. I finally felt like I had some sort of a purpose. These days of my life felt so unique and special; I was even counting the minutes and seconds to see her again. Oh God, I was so in love with her I could kill myself just to see her smile before I die.

I confessed my feelings after a long while of thought. She accepted them. That had to be the happiest day of my life. I promised to myself to cherish and look after her and protect her. At that time I was so sentimental, I cried really easily just by thinking she was mine and mine alone.

_I loved her so much, so much that I sometimes wondered how my heart could stand so much love and not overflow._

We had our little dates too, like going to the movies and smoking funny stuff together. Nothing romantic in that, I am aware, but those were the things that kept us alive and going.

I even got better at school and I was studying like a maniac. I was inspired by her and her efforts to follow her dreams and I wanted to catch up to her, to become part of those dreams of hers.

We still talked about our problems, made jokes about them and tried not to take them so seriously because we would end up committing suicide. But who cared, really? I knew I didn't because my life was hers and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

Alice knew that, I knew that she did. But she didn't take advantage of me.

_I loved her, I loved her so much. _

My sweet Alice; she was my Wonderland, my personal oasis in that deserted life I lived. The only place where I could be safe, the only place to quench my excessive thirst for affection.

That was basically why, when I heard the news, I wanted to die. That why I wanted to save her, using any means humanly possible.

That was why I did what I did.

The day of the accident, I stopped believing in God. When the phone rang and words of grief started filling my mind, I couldn't remember who it was but only _what he had said_.

_Alice was involved in a car accident and she was in the emergency room._

The world had stopped moving that day; time, space, everything. There was a big, universal pause. I was waiting to hear the "Hahaha it was a joke!" part and then beat the shit out the bastard who had dared to pull that kind of a prank on me but that part never came.

_Poor lil' ol' me._

Shocked and paralyzed beyond belief, I stood there with the phone in my hand, fleetingly noticing that there was another person at the end of the line, speaking to me about something. I didn't hear it, I didn't want to know. I could only see Alice, the image in front of me so vividly like if she was truly here. She was standing there, calling my name softly, her voice unusually quiet and broken.

_Grimmjow..._

Tears began falling from my eyes. I think I was trembling too. My body was stubbornly rejecting the event, as if it never happened but the relentless ache in my heart was undeniable. _It had happened, Grimmjow._

_Death_. I was so afraid of death back then. _Her_ death, not mine. I didn't care about me.

_Is she going to die? God am I going to lose her?_

I don't remember how I got to the hospital, but I can recall me dashing through the corridors, asking "Where is she? Where is she?", like a possessed man. Doctors looked at me with concern, the nurses yelling at me to not run in the hospital but I paid no mind at them. I was looking for her!

These long, endless moments before I could see her were killing me slowly. I was thinking, _are they going to take her away from me? Why? Why did this had to happen? God, why are you taking her away?_ I didn't want to believe it, I wished with all my strength that she was going to be ok. In the end, there would be only some minor injuries. _Yeah, that was it. Nothing special. Nothing to worry about, Grimmjow. Alice was fine, her smile will be bright as always when you see her again._

_Please God don't take her away_.

Things got a little complicated than I had initially comforted myself with. Once I entered the room she was in, it was dark, darker than black, the curtains pulled, roses and flowers on the vases, depressing, ominous. I didn't like the aura they gave off.

There was only a small lamp to give light to the room. The light was dim, trembling, just like Alice's life.

She lay down on the bed, still and lifeless. Her eyes were closed, her lip slit, her eyebrow cut and her jaw swollen. Bandages here and there, on her head, her arm and leg. She was pale, paler than the dead, her hair tangled and without its usual blinding glow. Her mother was crying, holding her hand. There were others there too. Friends, family, all of them gathered around her. Some I knew, some I didn't, bottom line was that it wouldn't make a difference.

It wouldn't bring her back.

I couldn't see the rest of her skin but what I was able to see was covered in white butterflies, a pasty funeral dress. _Oh God, no. No, no, no, no, no!_

I could feel the earth disappearing under my feet. My eyes were wide, drinking in my surroundings. I fell on my knees.

"What happened?", I demanded, my voice broken and shaking and yada yada you know. When no one answered me, I repeated the same question with a little more heat.

"What happened?!", I barked. My whole body was shaking, tears were trailing down my cheeks - shit, I was crying too much, wasn't I? Such a pussy. I couldn't see, my vision was blurry, I couldn't bear to listen to the reasons.

"Why? _Why_?!"

Somebody had the heart and courage to take me outside and explain the situation clearly, calmly. It was her cousin I think, some lame ass punk that didn't really give a shit about her. That was why he was so calm, the fucker. He explained to me that there was a car accident, she was fatally injured. She broke a few ribs and suffered a major skull fracture which caused internal haemorrhaging, destroying a lot of important tissue in her brain. She was in a coma; still alive yet not quite living.

Her cousin slowly slid away afterwards and I was left there alone, like I was in the past. All alone. _God, it felt to awful to be so alone._ I couldn't move from my spot, I was frozen and in terrible pain.

People were passing in front of me, not sparing a second glance. They had their own family to worry about. Humans are selfish creatures. They only thing they care about is their own asses and whether or not they were on the line.

I wasn't an exception. I found myself wishing desperately for someone else to die so that my little Alice could live. I stayed rotted on the spot, I didn't know how for how long. Time was passing me by, I was paralyzed, only my body was there. My mind was visiting my Wonderland for the last time.

Our times together flashed before my eyes like a movie; her laugh, her lips, her wavy hair which I always liked to touch, her blue eyes, her slim, elegant hands... Oh and that time when we were so stoned, we chased that random, stray dog, or the other one when we laughed under the starry sky because we were so happy to be with each other it didn't matter that our actual lives sucked.

I wondered for how long I would be able to remember her voice her, her touch, her smile. _Why did this had to happen, why, God why?_ A new round of angry tears found their way to my eyes. The pain in my chest was unbearable, tearing apart my heart into pieces. Each one of them was a memory so precious that I tried to keep safe in my mind. But all that brought more tears.

Reminiscing was always painful. My princess, my Alice; she would never call my name again, she would never smile at me again, she would never open her pretty blue eyes again.

I was by her side for hours, days, maybe even months. I wasn't sure. I could not feel anything but pain in my chest and the warm drops of salty water on my cheeks. Crying, hopping, _praying_ and holding her hand.

Her mother could only come to visit during the day since she had her job during the night and she couldn't stop working or else she would get fired. I couldn't blame her, she had her reasons.

The only one who I blamed was God. I had had many conversations with him in my head when I was alone with her at the hospital. I couldn't find any comfort, I was literally sitting on burning coal, what did you expect me to do?

_Silly little boy._

It was more like a monologue, an accusatory confession and although I never got any answers to my questions, it was enough to distract me from reality. Only silence seemed to work; silence and her slow, even breath accompanied by a beeping of a machine. _There were so many machines attached to her. _

Days passed but I did not go home, didn't eat or drink anything and barely got any sleep. When I did sleep I dreamed of her. She was everywhere.

_How could I get over her? God, how could you take her away from me? Why? Why?_!

That question, nobody could answer.

_But someone- No, _something_ finally gave me all the answers I had been looking for._

It was late at night and as always, I couldn't sleep. Under the moonlight, her skin was glowing deadly white. _She looked beautiful even when she was dead_, I thought to myself. I petted her silky hair, hugged her for one more time... _Maybe it was the last one?_ I shuddered at the thought, my body completely rejecting it. I didn't have any more tears to shed, my eyes were completely dry.

_I _was completely dry. Drained. Emotionally and physically. It felt as if _I_ had died, not her.

"Why does it have to be you?", I whispered in her ear, "Why?"

I had buried my face into her neck, the only form of comfort I could get.

"Dear God, or any other being up there with the power to take her life. Please. _Please_. I beg you; take me not her, I will do anything!"

_I think those words were the biggest but the best mistake I've ever made in my life._

My praying did not stop there; I continued until I was exhausted to say more, until I had no more saliva to spare. I laid there, besides her, holding her tight, not letting the Devil take her soul.

_Ever heard of the expression "Speak of the Devil and he may appear"?_

What happened next I didn't know for sure whether it was a dream or not. I thought it was just an illusion, a trick my brain was playing on me due to fatigue, however, it still was the event that changed who I was. It changed my perspective of life and abolished everything I knew about logic.

_The event that created the monster._

"Good evening," mumbled a voice. I opened my eyes, briefly glancing at the dark, quiet room but then I closed them almost immediately. I had this weird feeling like I was dreaming yet I was still awake. It was like I was between dream and reality.

The voice echoed in my head. "Good evening," it repeated. It sounded like ping pong ball, bouncing around the walls of my fantasy, repeating these words again and again. I wasn't sure where I was or from where the voice was coming from but in the end I opened my eyes to see.

I saw nothing again.

"Hello," I greeted. Strangely enough my voice had the same effect. I kept hearing it over and over again; like I was in a deep canyon with invisible walls.

"Did you mean it?", asked the voice so suddenly it made me jump. The sound of the voice, high pitched and watery, gave me unpleasant chills.

"What?", I said. I was baffled. What was the voice talking about?

The voice snickered evilly, and the echo trespassed me thoroughly as I kept hearing that little laugh over and over again. It gave me goosebumps so cold it was.

"Who are you?", I demanded with a frown. I had a real, real bad feeling about this situation. Something wasn't right.

Now it was my voice that kept repeating itself.

"Who are you?", asked the voice.

It had to be some kind of ... _creature._ It also seemed as if it was making circles around me. I stood up from Alice's bed, not wanting it anywhere near her.

I could feel it but I couldn't see it. I was getting upset and angry but also scared. Who wouldn't be? Questions kept circulating my mind. Who was that guy? What did he want from me?

"What do you want?", I ordered, losing some more of my short temper.

"Who are you?", asked the voice again. This time the voice was deep like a tenor. I was getting uneasy, but I knew the creature was serious about what he had asked.

"I am Grimmjow," I answered earnestly.

Then all of a sudden, the creature stopped moving. I could feel it. It came and stood in front of me. It was getting cold. _Why was I cold_? The creature was approaching me now but I still couldn't see it. I was paralyzed with fear as its stench filled my nostrils. It was disgusting, repelling.

It smelled like Death itself.

It stopped only a few meters away from me, its presence completely dominating me. It was big. It _had _to be big.

"Give me who you are and I will save your girlfriend," it suddenly said, its cold, heavy breath brushing my face. I chocked on it and coughed violently.

Then its words sunk into my brain. _What? It could save Alice? But... But...!_

"That's impossible!", I completed my thoughts out loud.

The air around me moved and my heart jumped to my throat when I saw... I saw fangs. Long, white fangs, glittering in the moonlight, deadly and fatal yet so beautiful, like diamonds.

The creature was smiling. It was smug, sarcastic, arrogant smile.

_My smile._

"Nothing is impossible."

I stood there looking at the dark void in front of me. _Is this real?,_ I kept thinking. What the hell was going on?

I could hear the creature's words over and over again; _Give me who you are and I will save your girlfriend_… Alice, Alice... Oh God, was she going to be saved in the very end? What if the creature wasn't being true to its words? It was exactly beaming trust and good will.

But then I remembered my sweet princess, her bright smile, her sweet voice... She was calling me. If she was gonna make it, that's right if she was gonna make it I would do anything. It didn't matter what happened to me. She deserved a second chance in life. She had to make her dreams come true, she had to! _Alice_…

I looked at the dark shadow with a disbelieved scowl. I didn't like it. I hated it already.

"You better keep your promise creature," I said with the determination I wasn't feeling at all, "An eye for an eye."

"Of course," it smiled, its teeth enlarging and shining. It seemed extremely satisfied. "So, you agree?"

I did not hesitate anymore, I couldn't, I didn't want to. If Alice was going to be ok then nothing else mattered.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

"Yes!", I cried, opening my arms wide so that it could take me the easiest way possible.

_I love you, my angel._

Sealing the contract, my scream had almost a magical tone. A loud, strange wind blew so hard that it almost lifted me in the air. It hurt, it really did but the pain was bearable. I searched with my eyes for the shadow. It was still there, looking at me with its red, hungry eyes. _So it had eyes too. _

_They were utterly petrifying. And the saddest part was that I could see myself reflected on them._

_I was a monster too._

The wind blew harder. I closed my eyes and grunted as the pain intensified, but when I opened them again I saw it; the dark void before me was materializing. It was no longer a shadow; it was taking the form of something... Something that words couldn't define. It was big, black, with white teeth and red eyes. It was a beast, a creature so terrible I could swear it looked more dreadful than my worst nightmare. A monster whose face gathered all the abomination and torment of the world. The incarnation of pure terror.

I wanted to throw up, I wanted to tear my throat, my chest open to stop the pain but I didn't have time. The wind blew harder and like a vacuum machine, my body absorbed the beast. Or rather, the beast found itself at home in my aching, raging and unsettled body.

Time had stopped and much like a starry sky, every person around or remotely close to me began glowing. Brightly, the signal throbbing along with their heart beats.

_There was a circle of food and I was right in the middle of it._

**XXXX**

**To be continued.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen**


	3. Her Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

I woke up in a pool of blood, with dead bodies of people I didn't know surrounding me. Various limbs, hands, legs, heads all over the place and not on the place where they should. I jumped up from the ground as if I had been electrocuted and took a few steps away from the massacre, startled by the hideous sight. I think I screamed too.

_What happened?_, I kept asking myself. But then the realization hit me hard and my eyes widened.

_Had I done this?!_

Yup, I had. And without realizing it too.

I glanced around in fear, mentally praying that I wasn't in some place close to civilization and thankfully I wasn't. However, that didn't make me feel better. You see, back then, I had those emotions called guilt, humanity and those useless emotions kicked me in the gut relentlessly. In my shock, I counted how many people I had killed.

From what I could make out, they were six. But they could be a six hundred and sixty six for all I knew.

I tattooed the number six on my back a few years later. Just for the irony.

I was shocked, frozen, and most of all I wanted to die. _Me? I had done something so inhumane? Something so atrocious? No, it couldn't be me._

_It was the monster in me._

Back then, I wasn't exactly embracing that monstrous side of me on the contrary actually; I was stubbornly denying it. Yet, I was human, a plain vessel for the monster to exist in the world and of course I couldn't fight it. It took me over, more and more, each time easier than the previous one until one day I just sat back and watched it go on rampage.

I didn't know how much time it had passed before I got to my senses and I somehow made it submit to my wills. It was more one sided though; if the beast tried, it could definitely kick me off the saddle and do what it wanted.

_Maybe I had become one with it, maybe I had started thinking like it, that was why it let me on the saddle._

It took me one year; one whole year to go through this viscious circle of pain, guilt, fear, murder, wickedness, and rage. After one year I deemed myself stable enough to go back home and see my mother or my dear Alice.

_She was alive, wasn't she? She had to be._

_Besides, I gave up my life and my sanity for her. She had to be alive..._

I went to see her. Although I couldn't remember much about my human life and the faces of the people I knew, I could remember where she lived. I also recall being so nervous when I knocked on her door, the anticipation assaulting my stomach and that made me feel somehow human again.

That was until a man opened the door. A man I didn't know and a man that certainly wasn't her father, because her father wasn't at home at all. I instantly frowned. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing in my love's house?

"Can I help you?", he asked, his voice obnoxious and raspy, used. His thoughts were screaming profanities at me, how dare did I wake him up, his blood had a god awful stench of alcohol and drugs. It took me a while to realize that he was B positive.

"Where's Alice?", I demanded, forgoing with politeness. I was a street rat, what did you expect?

His black eyes narrowed to slits and his equally black eyebrows pulled together in a God-awful scowl. He was so ugly, so common, even his name was like all the others; John. Plain, boring, unoriginal.

"Who do you think you are, brat?", B positive gritted and I felt myself smirk saucily.

"I am Grimmjow," I said confidently and took a step closer to him. Oh-ho, it was so satisfying to hear his body sing with fear once I approached him, pretty much like everybody else. "Now where is Alice?"

"John, what's going on?", a sweet, familiar voice suddenly spoke and my heart beat went from zero to marathon runner, my stomach doing somersaults. She was there! She was alive and I was going to see-

My thoughts came into a screeching halt when she finally appeared in front of me. She was... different. Her hair was shorter. Had she cut it? Why? It was so beautiful before. She smelled different too, like sex and weed and alcohol. She looked at me differently, although I saw recognition in her eyes and she smiled brightly at me. The smile was different, it was disturbing and it rubbed me the wrong way. And that coming from a full time monster says a lot.

"Grimmjow!", she chirped wrapping her arms around my middle. I hugged her back, trying to force those unnerving sensations at the back of my mind. _That's right Grimmjow, she is still the Alice you love and care about_, I reminded myself while I buried my face into her hair and got swept away by her like I always did. She was warm and felt so fragile in my inhumanly strong arms, I was afraid I would crush her.

Alice pulled away from me and smiled before she playfully slapped my bicep. "Where the hell have you been, idiot?", she scolded me, "I've been worried sick!"

"I-I was..." I stuttered. What the hell was I supposed to say? The truth? Heh, yeah, Alice I was away one year because a monster devoured my soul and I eat humans for living now, how cool is that?

How about no.

"I ran away," I finally lied, but thankfully she believed me and nodded in understanding. Yeah, she always understood... My little princess.

"You've grown up too," she mentioned, checking me out from toe to head, her eyebrow quirked sarcastically, "You know steroids are bad, yes?"

I laughed. I laughed for real after so much time. She always made me feel like this and that was why I loved her so much. And now that I was back, I was going to try and kiss her, maybe make love to her too, I mean... I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, to make her mine forever, to grow old together and maybe have children once we were out of this shitty place...

Those were the pathetic thoughts I had been thinking about at that time. It is incredible how much I've changed since then... Or rather, how much she had crushed my heart to the pits of Hell with only her words. Che, a scary monster like me to be defeated by a blond shrimp like her.

Like I said; pathetic. But let me tell you what had happened that day;

"Hey Grimmjow," she suddenly said, breaking the silence between us, "You already met John?" She motioned towards the man still standing on the door, observing us and glaring daggers at me. _Oh he was still here? I had completely forgotten about him._ But then I noticed something. Something that stirred my insides angrily. Alice was clinging to his side, her blue eyes staring up at him in away that I had never seen before. She never looked at _me_ like this and I thought I was her boyf-

"He is my fiancé," she said and giggled stupidly, "We are getting married as soon as I turn eighteen in two months."

_What? _

_What?! _

Had I heard correctly? This man, this boring, rude and awful man was my Alice's... _Fiancé_? I'm pretty sure I was gaping at them like some sort of a retard because both of them chuckled. There was one major difference though; Alice chuckled because she thought I was cute but B positive chuckled maliciously.

_See motherfucker_?, he thought acidly, _She's mine._

It took some time for the words to completely settle in my mind. At first I didn't want to believe them so I searched their minds to see whether they were joking or not.

_Lemme tell you something new; they weren't joking at fucking all._

And at that moment, my heart broke into tiny pieces. Pieces that would never glue together again. It was excruciating, I thought I was dying all over again. If I thought my unison with the monster was painful, hell, I didn't know shit. Alice's words were so much more painful as the poison of her betrayal destroyed everything in its wake; my lungs, my stomach, especially my heart.

Yeah, my heart completely died that day.

I could feel raging anger bubbling up my throat. I wanted to scream. I wanted to make her pay for the pain she was causing me, then kill the motherfucker next to her. How fucking dare she? After all I did!? After I sold my soul to the fucking devil to save her!

_How dare she?!_

I'm pretty sure my anger was clearly depicted onto my facial expression because Alice took a step closer to me and cupped my face. I slapped her hand away almost instantly, like a reflex. I didn't want her to touch me.

Traitor.

Traitor.

Traitor!

_How fucking dare she?!_

"How could you," I growled low in my throat, smelling the fear streaming in her blood. Although scared, B positive took another step closer, to protect her.

_Heh. Cute._

"Grimmjow listen-"

"You thought it was funny to play with me, huh?", I spat out in her face, watching her blue eyes widening, her thoughts bundling up in a confused mess.

_Lemme make this clear for you, oh dear Alice._

"Yeah, I can tell it was amusing when I ran after you, thinking that you were the one for me," I hissed sarcastically, a disturbed smile finding its way to my lips. My heart was aching, shit, my whole body was aching.

"You tricked me, Alice."

She scowled, hah! She had the nerve to scowl! Fucking fake bitch.

"Grimmjow, we were never together!", she shouted angrily, pushing the knife more inside the wound, "I always loved you like a little brother!"

My eyes widened at her words, my whole body trembling with suppressed rage. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to slit her throat open and break her into pieces. It wouldn't be hard, believe me, so small and fragile she was. How dare she betray me like that? After all I did?! I couldn't handle it, it was too much. I could feel it awakening; the monster inside of me. It was growling and grunting in pain, my pain, and as a result, my fangs began growing, my senses extra highlighted, her blood was now glowing. I couldn't see her face anymore and I was thankful for that. If I could help it, I wouldn't see her face ever again.

_The fucking bitch. _

_The traitor._

_How could she? How could she treat me like that?_

I chuckled darkly, sensing her whole body tensing but she didn't move away. Her thoughts were confused; on one hand she wanted to run away but on the other she wanted to stay and clear things up with me.

_Okay, I'll make it clear for you, Alice._

"That's very rich, coming for you," I growled, "Every time you told me that you loved me was a lie? That's what you wanna say?"

"I always meant it when I said it," she murmured soothingly, however that didn't do anything to me, "I still love you. Nothing has changed."

"Alice," I grunted, locking our gazes. She went rigid when she saw my face, the blood red eyes and the dangerously sharp fangs, "Don't play stupid."

How could I not see this before? How much of a coward she really was? I mean, she wasn't stupid, I was. I was stupid for believing that she loved me the way I did. No, she wasn't lying when she said that she loved me as a brother but she knew exactly my feelings for her. Heh, no wonder she was always so distant, so fucking cold to me. I always thought, stupid lil' old me, that she was just shy so I waited. I wanted to open her up slowly, to see her for who she really way. Now that I saw her true colors, I felt disgusted; she was a bland yellow, like vomit. I wanted to throw up, how ironic. I was so disgusted, but most of all, I was disgusted with myself that I didn't see this.

That was the moment I swore I would never fall in love again.

"Grimmjow I... I didn't know what to do... When you told me you loved me," she muttered quietly, tears falling off her eyes, "I-I... I wanted you around because you were giving me hope and company but... I never wanted things to change between us."

_Selfish bitch. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!_

_But I can't kill you. I won't kill you._

_That would be way too easy._

_You will suffer. _

_I'll make you suffer for the rest of your miserable life._

I wasn't looking at her when I stepped closer and cupped her face gently. I was smiling, fuck, I was grinning like a crazed person but I think I was. The pain in my chest was driving me crazy and I didn't know how to react to it. So I laughed, evilly, feeling utterly satisfied when her heart beat started racing in her chest. Hmmm, the smell of fear... It did strange things to my libido, especially when it came from the person I hated the most, right after my father. It was impressive really how could overflowing love turn to passionate hatred within few seconds.

After all, there was a very thin line seperating love and hate. I came to realize it the hard way but better now than never.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my musings and turned my head to see who the fuck dared to touch me. It was B positive, Alice's fiancé.

"Don't fucking touch her, monster," he growled. He was glaring at me, trying to play macho and shit but deep inside of him, the scent of fear was even stronger than Alice's. I grinned sadistically again and licked my lips before I shoved my foot into his stomach, send him flying until he crushed against the door and fell bonelessly and unconscious on the floor.

Damn, I didn't kill him.

Alice screamed and tried to flee, to run and cater her boyfriend but I didn't let her. I wanted her to remember this day and live in fear for my vengeance for the rest of her life.

"If you move," I purred seductively in her ear, "I will break your neck."

She froze still and I was happy, oh so extraordinarily happy to see tears running like rivers down her eyes. She was begging me with her thoughts not to kill her and I smirked at her weakness. Che, she was so human, so vulnerable. What did I ever see in her to love her so much, I didn't know.

"I'm not gonna kill you stupid," I said, almost as if I was offended. She opened her eyes and looked at me, seeing the monster that I was, imprinting the image in her head forever.

That was how it was supposed to be.

"I promise that you'll never see me again," I added and saw her eyes eyebrows mar in displeasure. I quirked one eyebrow. _Hoooh? She didn't like the idea so much?_

_Well, let's change that._

"... Because the next time you see me or hear my name..." I was whispering now, over her lips, letting them brush against hers. "It will be your last," I finally said before I kissed her.

Surprisingly, she kissed me back, her thin arms wrapping around my middle. I chuckled sadistically when I read her thoughts, they had changed so much all of a sudden. You know this syndrome, I can't remember the name, when the abductee falls in love with the abductor? Yeah, something like that happened with Alice at that moment. Which suited me just fine, you know? If I could cause her pain, the more I made her suffer, the more happy I would be.

We were kissing passionately now, bitting each other's tongues until they bled. Well, Alice was bleeding only, I couldn't bleed. She wasn't biting hard enough to make me bleed. Her blood tasted nice, a little tangy but it was arousing. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, going with the flow, wanting me more and more every passing moment.

I fucked her. I fucked her for hours, long and hard, face down, making her come and cry because it felt so good but it hurted so pleasurably bad. She was screaming, fuck, her screams were so loud and lewd, just like a slut's. She was screaming my name, whimpering in her lust driven haze, claiming that she was sorry and that she wanted me to stay with her. I chuckled every time she said that, my inner sadist satisfied beyond belief and I thrusted harder, faster in her.

"H-Harder!", she keened, tilting her hips backwards to welcome my drilling thrusts, "H-Harder, baby, g-gimme it!"

I rammed into her harder, faster and I saw her lips pulling up in a satisfied smile, her jaw wide open as she hyperventilated. "Yes! Yes! That's it, baby, oh fuck, you're so good... Like this... Yeah, there... Fuck me! Fuck me!"

My stomach clenched in utter disgust. _So this was the woman I loved? My princess? That fucking slut that only loved my cock? Che._

I didn't stop though. I kept going, fucking her more and more until she came hard around me, her wet, slick walls pulsing around me. But I didn't come, I just pulled out and tried to leave but she took a hold of me once again, sucking my cock into her mouth. She was good, just like all sluts, never getting tired of it. She went down on me for a very long time before she straddled me and began riding me passionately. It was pretty amusing to see her trying to please me although she was losing herself into her own pleasure. I also liked the way she wailed every time I caressed her clitoris with my fingers, just a single touch was enough to make her come.

In the end, I was on top once again, giving it to her face to face. She was almost passed out when she finally came and I spread my seed all over her torso, a memento for her to hold on. Her thoughts were full of me, incoherent and slurry, but one thing that made sense was, "I love you, Grimmjow." I smiled, satisfied by what I had done, knowing that she would suffer for the rest of her life after I was gone. She was attached now to me, she belonged to me, loving me like I had. Perfect. It made me feel fuzzy and excited to know that I had damaged her too, although not as much as she had, but I definitely had my share. Before I left, I crawled up to her and kissed her for the last time before I whispered my final words to her.

"Alice."

"Hm?" _Good she was awake._

"I want you to remember something."

"Tell me."

My mouth found her ear. "I can promise you one thing," I husked, feeling her whole body shuddering at the sound of my voice. I smirked saucily.

"Whenever misfortune strikes your back, I'll be the first one to make sure that your suffering is prolonged."

"No, no," she cried, "Please no, don't do that, stay. I'll make it up to you!"

I forced back the urge to sneer. "You can't fix a broken glass, Alice. Now let me go."

She whined and hugged me closer, rubbing herself on me, indicating that she wanted more but I was so disgusted that I didn't think I'd ever be able to get it up for a woman again.

"I'll make sure that you suffer," I murmured, before pulling away, "More than I did. For hours, days, years... Your pain is my pleasure now."

"Grimmjow...", she whined, "No. I love you. Please... Don't go." I chuckled again, loving this a little too much.

"Farewell, Alice."

I thought that it would break my heart to hear her crying my name as I left. Hell, I thought I'd feel _something_ after all this ruckus.

Nothing. Nothing was there. I was empty and alone, but to be honest, I was thankful. I am a lone wolf, a panther. I don't need company. I can survive on my own as long as I have my sanity.

Alice was... By far the most painful thing that I had ever experienced, the only event that drained me and left me hollow. Like I had a whole right through my abdomen or something. But I was thankful, in a way, for all the beautiful moments we shared in the past, back then when I was blind and happy.

Seriously, I don't know whether a lie or the truth is better at this point.

I didn't regret falling in love with Alice, I realized that afterwards. What I did regret though was the fact that I didn't let her die and I had to exchange my soul for her life. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't my princess. She was a cock slut, a woman that wanted me for my looks and dick, just like all of them.

_Women are disgusting._

Men too. I mean, Alice's boyfriend was still knocked out even after I had finished with her. I chuckled sadistically. I had hurt him too, in a way and it felt so good. Alice would be calling my name whenever they had sex and that would hurt him too. Serves you right, B positive.

_I don't even remember his name anymore._

Next stop; my house, my previous home. Ah, it had been a while since I'd been there and I wanted to see my mother like crazy. Out of all things I left behind when I became a monster, my mother has to be the one I missed the most. Now, after Alice's betrayal. I absently searched my pockets and realized that I still held the house keys, forgotten in my jacket for a year now.

I wondered how would she look like when she saw me. Will she be happy? Relieved? Mad? _Probably the latter_, I thought in amusement. She was a mom after all and I had been missing for a year, without any signs of being alive. She'd been worried sick.

Once I approached the house, I instantly felt uneasy and that wasn't a good sign. I frowned but kept walking. It was as if some sort of dark cloud had descended upon my home and that made all the fine hairs at the back of my neck stand to attention almost reflexively. I could hear the scum of a father coughing on the inside but I couldn't hear mom.

_She is probably in another night shift_, I thought, pursing my lips and touching the door knob. She still tried to get money for that asshole and his beer, huh? Damn, just the thought of letting my eyes on that bastard irritated me to no end and after the whole fiasco with Alice, I was extra irritable.

_Therefore dangerous. I still couldn't control the monster 100%._

However, I would really try not to attack that asshole I had to unfortunately call my father.

Slowly, I opened the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked and I was immediately assaulted by the disturbing scent of rotten human flesh. I flinched and wrinkled my nose. _Shit, what the fuck was that_? No matter how busy she was, mother never allowed the house to get dirty, let alone leave it reach at the level of utter decay.

Something was wrong and I could feel it. My instincts were barking and my head was throbbing.

I slowly walked into the house, following the sound of coughing, allowing the repulsive scent of blood filled with alcohol guide me to where he was. He was in the kicthen, draped across a chair, beer in hand, almost passed out. He heard my soft footsteps and opened his eyes, those black, like a curse, eyes that filled my nightmares as a kid. I didn't look like him at all, thank God, and I think that was one of the reasons he hated me.

He thought I was someone else's child. I so hoped I was.

When his eyes focused on me, he frowned. "You?", he asked and busted out laughing like the drunkard he was. His laughter was pitched and disturbing and made me want to just punch a hole through his head to make it stop.

"Where's mom?", I asked. I wanted to leave. The scents, the sounds, the aura my previous home gave off were repelling me to the fullest.

The drunk stood up and walked towards me, or rather stumbled, until he was in my face, looking up to me. His A negative blood filled my nostrils and made me gag, so revolting it was and then his whispering thoughts buzzed in my ears, a mess of incoherent words. Che, he got shorter and shorted every time I saw him. It was rewarding to read his thoughts getting irritated by that.

"Why do you care?", he slurred.

I snarled. "Where. Is. Mom. Don't make me repeat it."

He chortled and began coughing again, laughing through his fit until he spat something disgusting on the floor. I stared away, feeling my stomach stumble around in a very obnoxious manner and waited for him to look at me again. His smile was slow but evil and he cocked his head to the side sarcastically.

"Your mommy is dead," he hissed, "I killed her."

Bile rose to my throat at his words. _What? He had killed mom?_ I scanned through his thoughts to see whether he was lying just to upset me but no. He was truthful for once in his life. I saw images of my mother screaming at him to stop, images of my mother getting... raped until she passed out... He was grinning in all of them.

He was grinning.

He was happy that she died.

He was proud that he killed her.

He was chuckling at the memories.

My vision turned red in an instant and all I could see was his heart pumping in his chest. I didn't control my limbs anymore. I didn't control the hand that lurched forward, fast like a snake and trespassed his chest. I didn't control the fingers that wrapped around his heart and yanked it out of him.

However, I did control the feral grin that spread on my face at the sight of his dead body slowly falling on the ground, eyes wide filled with terror and wonder.

He had always been a heartless bastard.

And now I had made the statement quite literal.

I laughed at my thoughts. I laughed at him. I laughed and laughed and laughed until my stomach hurt and my throat were hoarse. I laughed hysterically, a deranged laughter you hear in scary movies. That was the only thing I could do so I wouldn't lose my mind to the excruciating pain that was piercing through my chest.

I killed ten people that night. I made sure that they suffered a lot as they died. I tortured their souls before I devoured them whole.

It was satisfying.

My father's heart, I still had it with me. By the end of the night though, I ravished it; I stomped on it, kicked it around, like he used to do with me and mom, until I burnt it in the end. I watched it burn and with it, I watched my past burn, my mom, father and Alice, with a smile on my face.

Once that was over, my soul was empty and hollow, which was fine. It was better not to feel pain at all. That was all I could think about at that time.

That was until I met _him_.

That man, with the burning fire in his eyes. The orange haired man that scorched me all over and built me up from the ashes once again.

The only person that made me feel again.

The person that gave me hope.

_AB negative._

Or rather... Ichigo Kurosaki.

But that's a whole other story...

**XXXX**

**To be continued...**


	4. The One

**Thanks for the nice reviews people. **

**Onwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

No.

Things didn't get better at all. Not as better as I had initially hoped at least.

To tell the truth, I had expected that I would be able to forget, to let go of my past and leave it behind but the haunting memories were too many for me to erase. Thank God that, as a monster, I rarely slept at nights, because the petrifying nightmares would drive me insane.

I visited my mom's grave, few days later after I ended her murder's life. I didn't know who had the decency to at least bury her but I was thankful for it.

If I could, I would have cried. I would have cried and dipped myself into heavy grief but I couldn't. I didn't shed tears anymore.

I was a monster.

But I mourned. I mourned for her death, for the death of the only woman who ever loved me unconditionally, irrevocably and without asking anything in return.

Guilt was suffocating me. _If only I hadn't disappeared for one year... If only I had been there when the asshole attacked her..._ Maybe she would be alive now, to smile at me, to make me my favorite food.

But then again, I wasn't controlling of the monster so maybe _I_ would end up killing her instead.

I think I stayed in the cemetery for three days. Maybe four. Maybe a week, I didn't know. I didn't count. Light and darkness then light again, followed constantly by darkness. Plain. Normal. Peaceful.

I like cemeteries, they are so silent, a blissful silence filling your soul with tranquility. The dead don't speak after all.

It rained too but I didn't notice it, didn't feel it.

Some old ladies took pity in me and brought me something to eat. Bread. And olives. Pathetic. Sad. Miserable.

_Like me._

But I ate them, as a form of gratitude, even though I wasn't hungry. For those who may ask, yes, I do eat human food but blood satisfies me better.

Although I liked the silence, the underlying tension swirling in the atmosphere was creeping me out. I was scared of death. Not death on its own, since I was causing it on a daily basis, no; most of all I was afraid of dying alone. Like mom.

_I will never be able to forgive myself for letting her die on her own._

_I am sorry mom. I am sorry I'm such a worthless son._

When I managed to pick up my pieces and lift my ass off her grave stone, I started wandering in the streets, looking for nothing and everything. I didn't see the people passing by me, I didn't even lift my head to see who had accidentally bumped into me. I was empty, hollow, chased by those little memories and the pain from my destroyed human life. The pain Alice had caused me was there too, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

But she was dead to me. I wasn't gonna see her again, never touch her again. Hell, I'd never touch a woman again.

_She was my first and my last._

I reached the next town in a few days.

I was sitting on rooftops during the day, hunting during the night. Humans were so easy, so breakable. I killed lots of A negatives during that time, pulling their hearts out of their bodies, just like I did with my father. I still do it. It brings me pleasure. It's sick, but it makes me hard.

That was the time when I pretty much started fucking guys. Then ate them. Simple. No strings attached. I didn't care about anything, I didn't see anything, no meaning, nothing.

I remembered that old habit of mine too; cutting myself. I kept cutting on the scars my father left me, letting my blood pool and soak my clothes. I didn't care.

A few months after, I accidentally come across Shinji. Remember, my childhood friend? Yes, this guy had ran away from his home around the time I started hanging in out with Alice. He was shocked to see me and so was I. His blond hair had gotten longer, almost reached his waist. He always liked having long hair and it looked good on him.

We grabbed some coffee and we talked. His treat. He was working at the local bar as the main bartender and he also cleaned houses for some extra dollars. He lived by himself, not wanting his parents to dictate his life anymore.

Shinji's parents were... Dicks. They wanted and pressed him to become something like a doctor or fancy shit like that while Shin only wanted to draw and make things with his hands. He told me that he ran away because he couldn't stand them anymore. He told me that he was much happier.

What a courageous man. That's why I like him.

"I'm gay," he threw at me. I stared at him in silence, face blank, unfazed.

"So?", I reply.

I heard his thoughts sigh with relief. _What the hell had he been so worried about? I wasn't the one to judge him, I didn't care who he fucked._

"I thought ya might be disgusted."

I shook my head and drank from my coffee. "Not a chance, man. I fuck dudes too."

At that, he quirked one curious blond eyebrow. "Really? I thought ya liked that Alice girl, am I wrong?"

My whole body stiffened at the sound of her name, the mug in my hands breaking into pieces and the sharp edges digging into my skin. I bled, some stupid murmurs from behind me, Shinji's shocked expression.

"Don't speak of it anymore," I growled lowly, threateningly, a shred of fear coursing through Shin's body.

"She's dead to me."

Shinji never brought the subject up again and I knew how much he wanted to know. Heh, he'd always been curious by nature.

We started living together after that. Well... Not exactly together. Shinji's house was smaller than a rabbit hole, one bed, a kitchenette and a shared bathroom. All in all, a shithole. I spent some nights over, when he didn't have lovers around, I ate with him sometimes. I was like a stray cat; coming and going whenever I wished.

It was fine. It suited me just fine.

Years passed by and I didn't notice. Four years to be exact.

Shinji got in college. He studied hard, worked just as hard and finally got himself a scholarship for art school. I was proud of him, happy for him. One of the few times I felt happy during these years.

My scars though were still open. They stopped oozing blood but they were there. I hunted a lot, I cut myself even more, but I wasn't guilty anymore. I didn't think about Alice, or her fiancé, neither mom or dad.

They were all dead people. Nothing brings back dead people, except from an idiot that makes contracts with the devil.

_Insert sarcastic laughter._

_But then... I met _him_._

_Four years later after everything._

It is quite a long, complicated story. Many different branches of development, many different aspects but one thing was for sure.

_He changed me._

_Whether this was in a good or a bad way, I'll let _you_ decide._

I was once again roaming freely around the streets, in the midnight, pitch black outside. I left Shinji passed out in his bed after another night of endless partying and I left to hunt. I hadn't drunk that night, no, I scarcely drank and that was because it reminded me of my father. Maybe did some drugs, weed, meth, I don't remember but I was certainly not myself that night.

I smelled him before I saw or heard him. I was walking down a dark street, out of this world, zoned out to my comfort cloud when... When the most alluring scent caressed every single one of my olfactory bulbs. My head instantly snapped up, nostrils flaring, eyes wide and scanning but I couldn't see anything else.

_Holy shit, who smelled like that?_

My feet moved faster and faster, without me realizing it, turning around corners, sniffling the air, trying to locate that delicious scent. My mouth was watering, my spirit was flaring, my pelvic muscles tensing.

The closer I got, the more powerful the smell got, the more I aroused I became. But then something seemed off. A bunch of other, less appealing odors started merging with the one and only I had in my mind and that frustrated me.

_My meal wasn't alone._

_Well... Heh. Bummer._

_More people to kill._

_Pfff, so troublesome._

_Damn, I was getting lazy these days._

I spotted him in a dimly lit alley. There were six people in the area, forming a circle but I knew who _he_ was instinctively, without thinking.

He was standing in the middle of the circle, crouching in a fighting stance, the biggest and most fucking ecstatic grin I'd ever seen on his face. I walked closer, fascinated, drawn by the scent. Shit, I could hear his heart beat, so fast, so excited, adrenaline coursing through his body and making him smell... All the way better.

_I licked my lips, my fangs growing already._

But then I halted on my tracks, the breath knocked out of my body. Take a moment to appreciate this; he was handling five buff men as if they were nothing. Punching and kicking around, cackling and grinning like a hyena.

Beautiful. Seriously, my breath was stolen away.

_Fuck, he'd be the one to put up a fight._

_Hoo, how much I loooved it when my victims put up a fight. Made me hard._

A few moments later, all of the guys were knocked out cold while he stood and glanced around each and every one of them, his face surprisingly blank and expressionless for once, but his blood was still roaring from the adrenaline. It made him smell sooo good. He moved fluidly, pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his lime jacket and popped one in his mouth, lighting it. I shook my head to clear it from the haze of my sudden desire for his blood and shoved my hands into my hoodie, finally walking towards him.

He realized my presence sooner than any other human being ever had. His head snapped at my direction, face still blank, the cigarette dangling between his full, slit lips. My mouth watered. Blood was oozing from the wound and chills ran up and down my spine.

_What kind of blood type did this guy have?_ I had never come across such delicious scent and believe me, if I had, I would remember it.

I stopped three steps away from him. We were staring at each other, the monster inside me waking up and purring in satisfaction. I was about to eat him, hoooh I was so happy. Break his bones, play with him a little. He would try to fight me off, I had a feeling. Didn't matter; I liked them with a little spank. Always makes the hunt better.

The guy hadn't moved, his eyes never wavering from me. His eyes were brown and blazing. Alive. He had orange hair, spiky, pointing to every single direction.

Didn't he sense the danger he was into right now? It was strange. All of my victims usually start panicking when I'm within a one meter radius away from them. So I checked out his thoughts. I was surprised again; his head was clear, the only thought was how good I looked. Nothing more. No fear, no apprehension, nothing. A grin found the way onto my lips and the guy sucked a long pull from his cigarette, then took it away from his mouth, settling between his two fingers. His movements were so fluid, so incredibly elegant, as if he was dancing.

"Wanna fuck?"

To be honest, I was caught off guard. My senses were tingling; yes. I was hard; yes. But I wasn't exactly thinking about sex. I was thinking more of ways how to break his skull with my hands and how warm his blood would be when it slid down my throat.

Many people wanted to fuck me, it wasn't something new. But this guy wasn't afraid of me, he wasn't not even remotely aware of how dangerous I was. Were his survival instincts dulled by some sort of drug? I took a deep breath, checking. No, he was perfectly clean of drugs and alcohol - believe me, these two make the blood stink. Drugs and narcotics are easy to detect.

"Yeah," I said in the end. I couldn't attack and eat him right away, there were people around. Few but there were. I would get my devious plan on the road once we were completely alone.

The orange haired guy nodded and sucked another pull from his cigarette, the white smoke slowly leaving his parted lips as he observed me. He hadn't moved an inch, just stared at me. His brown eyes made me feel restless and impatient to get under his skin, and the saying was quite literal in my case.

"Rule number one," he husked suddenly. Mmm, he had a nice voice too. "I don't kiss."

I shrugged nonchalantly. I didn't care. I wasn't going to kiss him anyway. "Perfectly fine."

"Rule number two," he said after a curt nod, "You can't spit in my mouth, take a piss on me and in general not doing the nasty things some perverts are into."

That made my nose wrinkle in disgust. "I ain't do shit like that."

Orange nodded again and fished something out of his pocket, throwing it to me in a blink of an eye. Had not my reflexes been better than a human's, I wouldn't have caught it, believe me. I looked at the small, rectangular container in my hand before heard him say, "Rule number three; you must use this."

I stare up at him once again and our gazes lock. I smirked saucily at him and surprisingly, his heartbeat didn't start racing. In fact, he was just as unfazed as before.

_What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Didn't my charms work on him?_

_Apparently not._

That made my ego crumble a little but I didn't care since this guy was going to be my meal. Heh, I didn't exactly expect my victims to like or respect me before I took their lives away.

"Sure," I said in the end.

Orange didn't speak after that. He simply started walking away from me, to another direction, without glancing back to see if I was coming. He _knew_ I would follow him and that pissed me off a little.

_Stupid, arrogant motherfucker._

Meh, he'd be dead by the end of the night and I would forget him in two days. I never remember my victims names.

_Come to think of it, what was this guy's name? _Once I started following him, I dug into his brain, searching for answers. He was twenty, just like me and his name was... Ichigo... Kurosaki. Strange name, but intriguing nonetheless. He lived in a shithole, like Shinji, he worked in a bar and when times were harsh, he sucked cocks for living. Oh, maybe fucking too.

I wondered if he was gonna ask me to pay him too.

No, that wouldn't make sense. _He_ asked me if I wanted to fuck, so no money was involved.

We walked for quite a while and that of course gave me the opportunity to learn more about him; I didn't know why I had this sudden urge but I did. Not that I cared, really, but he seemed fascinating enough. First of all, I searched for his blood type, not expecting him to know about it but I didn't lose hope.

I found it. I nearly jumped around in glee when I did.

_AB... Negative?_

I frowned at his back, the information not quite settling in my head. Okay, AB is an actual blood type, but negative? That was nearly impossible. I'd never heard of it, never smelled it before, never tasted it. It had to be a rare one. My grin was instant and feral.

_Bon appetit me._

At long last, we were at his house. It had the same pattern as Shinji's; small, filthy, smelling like human juices, with a common bathroom and a bed. A single bed so narrow I thought we would be doing it on the floor after all. The door wasn't even locked for God's sake.

AB negative opened the door and left it open for me to step in. My eyes were on his back, on his neck especially, watching that rare blood of his running through his jugular vein and carotid artery. I had a dilemma of which one to chose from; jugular vein was more towards the skin, therefore easier to access but then again, the arteries were my long time favorites.

His cool, calm voice suddenly snapped me out of my musings. He was facing me again, an orange eyebrow quirked questioningly, challenging me. My blood began boiling, singing with excitement. Oh-ho, I really liked this one. I liked the fire in those plain brown eyes of his.

"Yer still dressed?"

As if he had just commanded my body to strip, my hands clutched around the hem of my hoodie and I pulled off along with my white tee underneath. AB negative was moving closer now, his eyes darkening with lust and staring at my naked chest. I waited. I waited until he was in front of me, his gaze filled with awe and desire, his hands twitching at his sides.

"You can touch ya know," I said quietly, loving the shiver that raked his body, "It's free."

He looked up at me, and I swear to God it had chills running through my body. No, not the hunting chills. I was horny. I was horny and I wanted to fuck him hard. Until his back nearly broke.

_Then eat him._

AB negative grasped my hand and guided me to the single bed, throwing me on it and straddling my hips. His mouth went straight to my clavicle, bitting and sucking mercilessly while I sat back and enjoyed the treatment. Usually I was the one to initiate sex like this, so letting someone pamper me once in a blue moon didn't hurt anybody.

_Well, it would hurt AB negative but don't tell him that yet._

He grew bolder, hornier and he kept tasting all of me until it reached the waistline of my jeans. With a flick of his wrist, the buttons were sent flying and my jeans were sliding off my ass. I watched in fascination as he hastily threw them away to some random direction and settled between my legs.

I hissed when he took me into his mouth, my hand shooting to grasp his orange hair. It was tough and rough, compared to how soft it looked but that didn't matter to me. The velvet heat surrounding my cock was all I had in mind. That, and AB negative's intoxicating scent. It is unnecessary to say that his scent got stronger and stronger the hornier he got. He was sucking me off slowly, maddening, clearly enjoying what he was doing. I didn't stop him. I never wanted him to stop, if that made any sense.

_He was good. Very good._

_Apparently he had done this plenty of times. I wondered how he hadn't got any STDs yet._

Once he had gotten his fill of my cock, he released me from his hot mouth but he didn't stop stroking me. His flaming brown eyes captured mine and something inside me stirred. No, little saps, it wasn't my heart.

It was my stomach. I was dying to eat him.

"The condom," he said, his baritone husky and rough. I still had it in my hand and I gave it to him. He tore it with his teeth and spat the plastic away, then rolled the latex around me and shifted on the bed, taking his clothes off. His bare ass was now hovering above me, teasingly sliding my cock between his cheeks. I was grinning and he was grinning with me, his body and mind screaming one thing only; give it to me.

I lifted my hand and sucked a few fingers in my mouth, never taking my eyes off of his. The desire in them was burning me alive, and it wasn't funny. _Who the fuck was this guy? Could it be that he was... Like me?_

_No, no, no. Impossible._

As soon as I had made sure my fingers were all coated and wet, I travelled down his chest, teased the head of his erection a little, fascinated by how dark his eyes got as soon as I did it, but then I found my place between his legs, my finger sliding inside him.

_He was tight. Really tight for a rent boy._

AB negative gnawed on his lip, his eyes sliding close. He even rolled his hips against the intruding finger, forcing it deeper. With my free hand, I touched the spot over his pulse, letting his racing heartbeat soak through my pores and excite me. I felt my vision darken and redden and I didn't care if he saw my fangs. He'd be dead soon.

Two fingers, then three fingers and AB negative was fucking himself on them vigorously. But he didn't make a sound though, for which I was grateful. I hated it when they made sounds during sex, it reminded me of that blond slut I used to love. It also saved his life in some way, prolonged it. When they screamed, it always made me want to make them scream more. But the latter had to be caused from pain and terror.

"Enough," he breathed, pulling my fingers out of him and aligning my cock against his entrance. Slowly, he took me in, knocking the breath out of my lungs as well.

_Fuck, that felt so. Damn. Good. You've got no idea._

He was warm inside and fucking tight. Tighter than any of the whores I'd been with. I was burning, hyperventilating as he rocked against me, biting his lip and humming in satisfaction. On the other hand, I was almost purring like cat petted behind the ears. Only that AB negative was petting my cock instead.

Progressively he started moving, started bobbing on my lap and panting. He was extremely silent but I could smell the adrenaline and the endorphins in his blood as they made it more delicious. Losing it to blinding desire, I grabbed his hips to still him and began ramming into him as hard as I could. He growled and grunted, his hands on my chest to stabilize himself. His nails were digging into my skin and it hurt, fuck, it hurt so arousingly much, I think he ever drew blood.

His hips were on the move again, despite my death grip, our bodies coming together with lewd, loud wet slaps. I had never felt so good in my life. I never had such great sex, sex that actually satisfied me. I had even forgotten about eating him, my mind only focused on my approaching orgasm. It was coming faster than the speed of light, my muscles all tightening, my ass throbbing like crazy. AB negative was jerking himself off, saving me from the trouble, but he was also looking at me, his eyes looking like molten, hot chocolate. Desire flared in me and I pounded harder, his mouth dropping open, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, his hand putting more pressure on his shaft.

There it was... There... There! "Fuck, I'm comin'," I grunted once my cock pulsated once, twice. I held his hips on my lap hard enough to bruise while I buried myself as deep as I could go. His muscles spasmed around me and something wet hit my chest before my whole body erupted. I think I even groaned, despite me.

_I had never come so hard in my life. Shit, my whole body was shaking for fuck's sake._

_Who the hell was this guy and what did he do to me?_

AB negative raised his hips as soon as my grip loosened and I slid out of him. I was still hard. So hard that my cock slapped against my lower belly unceremoniously. He was staring at it and grinning like the cat that got the milk.

"Lucky fuckin' me," he hummed happily.

He removed the used rubber and threw it away before blowing me once more. He swallowed me whole, until the head of my erection was rubbing the back of his throat. I fucked his mouth. He didn't gag. He moaned instead and stared at me with those brown eyes of his, filled with lust.

_He wanted it._

_I wanted it too._

"Get on all fours," I ordered lowly, yanking his head off my crotch. It had hurt him because he hissed but he loved it. I smirked.

_I liked this guy. He was an animal, like me._

AB negative obeyed me loyally and soon his ass was in front of my face, tempting me. I was nearly drooling at the sight of that spit-slick hole, so I dug in for a little taste, the muffled moan coming from AB negative confirming that I was doing something right. I licked him and fucked him with my tongue, sucked his hanging balls and spanked his ass until he was all hard and ready to go.

"Condoms," I barked, my voice thick with lust. I was about to explode.

"B-Bedside cabinet," he gasped while my fingers mercilessly attacked his prostate. I opened the little drawer and my eyes widened a little; it was filled with condoms. At least fifty in there.

_Just how much sex did that guy had?_

"Hurry," he mumbled quietly, urgently, snapping me out of my musings.

Do I really have to say more? I fucked him again. And again. And again... And again...

All night long.

I didn't get soft once.

I am a monster, what did you expect? Something normal happening in bed?

Well, lemme tell you, it wasn't normal. Usually, I fuck and then I eat them but this guy... This guy was a spitting bonfire and he was burning me alive. I'd never met someone like him. He fascinated me, intrigued me, more than any other human being ever had.

He was sleeping soundly after the sixth round, not knowing in how much danger he really was. I was staring at him, at his sleeping face that looked so content and sexually satisfied. I was smelling him too, his intoxicating scent. Mmm, delicious.

I spotted all the superficial veins on his back, because he was sleeping on his stomach, and caressed them with my hand. My fangs grew larger, my vision darkened, my claws elongated. I went for his neck. There was a small scar there, still red and fresh. I licked it with my tongue and...

I stilled. I froze.

My world exploded again.

I licked him again, trying to convince myself that what I had tasted seconds ago wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

This guy... Tasted better than anything I had ever put in my mouth. I tasted again and again, I laved at the small mark until my rough tongue opened the wound again. I tasted his blood. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck_. I couldn't stop, I think I looked like some crazed dog in heat. I was going crazy, insane with want. Shit, fuck. _Who the fuck was this guy?! How was it possible that he taste so fucking good?_

The monster was growling and yowling with need, craving and urging me to eat him. No. No I wouldn't eat him, not yet. Not yet. Not until I found someone else, better than him.

It's simple, really; when you have this delicious dessert, you eat it as slowly as possible, so that you enjoy and savor its taste. That was what I did with AB negative. What I decided to do.

_I'll eat him_, I promised myself, _But not now. Cherish him like the rarest bottle of red wine._

Let me tell you something; little did I know that after some time, I couldn't... Well...

You'll find out soon.

**XXXX**

**To be continued.**


End file.
